Remember Me to One who Lives There
by Cicci Green
Summary: Bella Swan comes to Fief Cullen to work as a maid in the castle. People aren't who they seem and she can't be sure about who she can trust. And then there's Lord Edward, youngest son of Duke Carlisle of Cullen.


**A/N:** My first Twilight fic, basically something to amuse me. I like historical rewrites of Twilight, and this is my take.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, her publisher and the movie production company. I'm not making any money off of it.

Without further ado, onto the first chapter:

* * *

_Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine._

* * *

It was raining. My dress was drenched, I was cold and I felt strangely empty. A short distance in front of me I could see the dark form of my father, back ramrod straight and proud. We had been riding for almost a day, and my muscles in my back, shoulders and legs were sore. I was hungry. If I had been younger, I would have thrown a tantrum just about now.

The road was small, but well-kept, so the trip had gone easy. We had met only a few other travelers, mostly merchants on their way to town for tomorrow's market. It seemed like all of Volterra had decided this was worse weather than usual, and stayed at home. I envied them.

I had come from the country to live with my father, Charles, because of my mother's death. Before that, we had lived at a small farm, far from any cities, until my mother and father decided to live apart. Quietly, without fuss, my father moved to the city, and took a post as guardsman, while my mother Renee and I stayed behind. We had led a quiet, relatively happy life. The little cottage my father had bought for us after he left was not much, but it supported us. We did not starve.

When my mother died last month from a violent fever, I came here, to the biggest city in Fief Cullen. Well. I guess it was not much of a city, more like a small village. But my father had been promoted to captain of the guard, a very fine position and I was to take up service as a maid in the castle.

Exactly how Charles had secured that position for me, I did not know. There were always dozens of young women coming to the castle to search for fortune and love. Fief Cullen may be small, but it hosted several important nobles every year. I was happy to be able to do something for a living. I was not exactly as though I had expected to be turned out in the streets, but living with my mother had taught me to be independent. Far more independent than was deemed prudent in a young woman, actually. Being taken care of was simply something I was not used to. Living with my father was going to be... Different.

My eyes were wide as I rode through the city gates for the first time. I had never seen so many things before. My conscious mind knew that this was just a small town, a village really, to the rest of the realm, but I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering around, trying to take in all the smells and sounds. Not that I could see very much. The weather was too bad for that. Fief Cullen, and the entire realm of Volterra, had to be the rainiest place on earth.

My borrowed pony huffed, seemingly pleased to be nearing his warm stable. During the long ride here, I realized that I would need to get myself a horse. Charles had told me that even maids needed horses to get around outside the village especially with the near-constant rain, since the mud would quickly ruin all my clothes.

I had a little money left after Renee, though I had no idea where she had got it from. My mother was not... Had not exactly been skilled at keeping secrets. I was determined to used that money to buy myself a horse. I was hoping I would be able to make a good bargain, as daughter of the Captain of the guard.

Charles turned around and beckoned me to follow him up the road. It was getting darker, and I could hardly see anything in front of me. I knew that the castle could not be far away, but I had no idea what to expect. Soon, I saw it.

It was an old building, but as far as I could tell but in good shape, and absolutely beautiful. The walls were made of some kind of white stone, and it almost glimmered in the dim moonlight. Charles led me through the gates and turned left. I could smell wet horseflesh and sighed. Finally here.

I suddenly felt exhausted as I slid of my horse and followed Charles, stumbling several times on the uneven ground.

He led me through several narrow hallways, turning so many times I had no idea what part of the castle I was in. Finally, he stopped and opened a polished wooden door.

"I've arranged so you can stay here for a couple of days," my father said gruffly.

He let me in the room, and I was pleasantly surprised. It was fairly clean, and quite comfortable. A cot had been set up in the far end of the room, near the fireplace. With the constant rain, I would need the extra heat.

A door slamming shut behind me and something thudded on the floor. My bags were on the floor behind me. Charles had left, and I was grateful for it. I needed some time alone to think. I went to my two small pieces of luggage, and decided not to unpack all of it. Since I was to serve in castle, I would live there, and it would be a waste of time to unpack my things just to have to throw them back in the bags again, I did pull out one of my clean, dry dresses and put it on. My wet one I hung close to the hearth to dry. I took an old towel and tried to get as much of the moisture as possible out of my dark hair. Drops of water slid down my neck and onto my back and I shivered. Suddenly, I felt very alone. I dropped the towel and busied myself with exploring Charles' quarters. By the time he returned, I could blame my red-rimmed eyes on the smoke from the fireplace.

* * *

Charles took me around the town the next day. He took me to the market place where my senses where assaulted by dozens of unfamiliar sights and smells. My father nodded politely at most people we met but rarely stopped to engage in longer conversations. I did not notice anyone who seemed to wish him ill, on the contrary he seemed to be a highly respected citizen in the little town. He introduced me to those we met, and I was met with curious looks and some open stares that made me uncomfortable. Some of the men looked at me like I was something to eat, but they were quickly discouraged when they saw Charles' angry face.

He bought me a few trinkets, a leather band to tie up my hair, a pair of sturdier shoes and some soap. At first I tried to pay for myself, but Charles insisted and I did not have the heart to refuse him. He wanted so badly to be a good father. I had to at least let him try. After an hour of two, Charles led me off the more populated streets and down some narrow alleys. We walked for perhaps ten minutes and I was starting to wonder where he was taking me. The old, rundown houses surrounding me hardly seemed like places Charles would like. He saw my hesitation and smiled shyly.

"Just a little further," he said. "There's someone I want you to meet." I shrugged. I trusted Charles, and assumed he had a point with the trip.

Eventually, a sharp smell hit my nostrils. Something rotten? Leather? And I understood. We had reached a tanner's shop, a very small and badly lit one. I could not see any people. Why would Charles take me here? Tannery was dirty work, done by those lowest on society's ladder.

"Bella. This is William, Billy, Black. He's my best friend."

A short man looked up from inside the shop. It was dark and I could barely discern his features. I had not noticed him before. Charles gave me a little push forwards and I stepped over the threshold and into the house. Once I was inside, I had to take a few deep breaths through my mouth to force down the nausea. I was not used to those kinds of smells. I reached my father's friend and curtsied. Once I stood before him, I saw he was not short. He was sitting down. There was only air where his legs should have been. He must have been a handsome man when he was young, but now his face was drawn and wrinkled. He had long, black hair, and dark skin, and his teeth glittered at me when he smiled.

"Don't be shy, girl. I've heard so much about you from my friend here, I just had to meet you." He laughed a low, rumbling laugh, and I felt at ease.

"It's nice to meet you," I answered with a smile of my own.

"You're a lot more grown up than Charles led me to expect. I thought you were just a girl still, but I have a full woman in my house."

Charles coughed.

"Billy, she's just sixteen. That's still plenty young."

"Ah, Charles, you know we marry as young as that here in the city. You've lived too long among those snobs up in the palace. You've lost your roots." Billy's tone was teasing but with (or so I thought) an underlying sharpness. "But we're boring your beautiful daughter. Come see your father's homecoming gift, Bella!"

I looked at Charles, surprised. He had already been so generous to me today. He did not look me in the eye, but his face was a little flushed and a smile was lurking in the corners of his mouth. He pointed me out a back door in the small house and I stepped out.

A small horse was tied to a post outside the stable. There was nothing else there. The horse itself seemed to be older, but kind. He was an unusual reddish brown color with a black mane and tail. He butted me gently as I softly stroked his back.

"Do you like him?"

I turned around quickly as the unfamiliar voice interrupted me. A boy, my age or a little younger, with Billy Black's long dark hair and glittering teeth, was gazing at me from the stable door, leaning casually against a pitch fork.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you understand my father? He's yours. Charles bought him for you."

I stood flabbergasted for a moment. The boy laughed, the same rumbling laugh as his father.

"You look pretty when you're confused," he said. I shook my head and turned back to the horse. Mine?

"Does he have a name?"

"Naw... We call him Chevy, but that's not much of a name." It was my turn to chuckle.

"I like it. It suits him."

I patted Chevy's mule and locked my gaze with his.

"Hello boy. Are you really mine?" He huffed.

I heard footsteps and saw Charles. He did not say anything, but his soft smile told me everything I needed to know. I bowed my head for a moment.

"Thank you."

"I see you've already meet Jacob. That's Billy's son."

"I guessed," I smiled at Jacob.

We stayed for about an hour. Charles and Billy were lively and Jacob did his best to make me comfortable. When it started to get dark, Charles got up and nodded at our hosts.

"We'd better get back. I need to get Bella some dinner."

I said goodbye politely and made my way toward the door. Jacob came up to me and grabbed my arm lightly.

"If you ever need any help with Chevy, just come by. I'm rather good with horses. Or if you just need a friend," he said.

"Thanks. I just have to find my way back here. Maybe it's better if you find me at the castle?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe."

When Charles and I had finally reached the castle, and left Chevy in the capable stablehands' care, I was exhausted. I ate a leftover roll from breakfast, and stumbled into bed. I did not even remember falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N 1:** I've been inspired by another one of my favorite authors, Tamora Pierce. Fans of her might recognize some of her universe, especially in how the Fief system works and the general time period. There's also a line here somewhere that's an almost exact copy of one in her books. Cookies to the one that finds it.

**A/N 2:** The title of this fic is from Scarborough Fair.I listened to it in Simon and Garfunkel's version when I was writing this, and I felt it was appropriate to name it after it.

**A/N 3:** Ahhh! I'm sorry for her horse's stupid name. But I just wanted to get her car in there somewhere. Please forgive me. ;)

**A/N 4:** Like it? Hate it? Think I should change something? Some things don't make sense? TELL ME! I love reviews, like most other writers. They make me write faster ;)


End file.
